Troublesome Mission
by Moniekyu
Summary: Amanatsu is given a mission pretend to be Mikan and collect everyone's birthday. Sure Hotaru can do it herself quicker and more easily by searching for it in the school system but then she couldn't mess with her friends could she? Fluffy quick story. Mikan x Natsume


Amanatsu stared at Hotaru as she talked seriously with a customer who was out of view, she would move closer towards the two and try to eavesdrop but she couldn't. Hotaru had not had time to fix most of her and therefore the only functional part of her robot body was her 'brain' and 'eyes'. She didn't mind, she had a reason to look at her beloved master every day without her being told off. She respected Hotaru and knew she would be fixed when her master had time, but she yearned to help Hotaru anyway possible.

"Amanatsu!' Hotaru spoke loudly trying to get her most successful robot's attention. When she saw the robots eyes staring at her happily she continued, ' I have a customer who request you ask the people in my class what their birthday is, she would do it herself but her pride won't let her. She says it's because that her friends are angry at her for only knowing Natsume's date of birth. She thinks that because of your likeness to Mikan you can get anyway with it, it's something that baka would do anyway. I know you can't reply but what I'm trying to say is I'm going to fix you up and send you on a mission. Will you be willing to cooperate?" Hotaru explained.

With that Amanatsu went blank with the final thought of excitement_.(Authors note: Ha-ha sounds like she died: 3) _

She woke a few hours later with a weird sensation in her fingers. She had fingers! She looked at her new body and smiled.

"I added a camera and voice recorder so I can always see what you're doing and save you if you need it! ,"Hotaru stated grinning slightly handing the robot a diary labelled 'Mikan" in which she was to collect information in.

With that Amanatsu set off to go find out birthdays she skipped along to the classroom carefully tracking Mikan so they would not meet.

"Hi Mikan, do you want to come to Central Town with us?" Anna asked as she hurried up to Amanatsu. The robot surprised searched for a good excuse that would not make Mikan sound mean.

"Ummm… I don't know because I have to find something. Ask me next time you see Mika... me and….I'll think about it again." Amanatsu mumbled to Anna. With that she turned on her heels and ran away completely forgetting to ask for their birthdays until she found herself lost.

Mikan on the other hand was oblivious to Amanatsu's mission and had just finished sitting in detention with Jinno-sensei. She packed up her things and started walking back to the dormitory with a 'short' detour to Central Town to buy howalon. Just as she came off the bus she bumped into Anna.

"Oh sorry, we just decided to go without you. We're going home now so if you want to come with us we're going to go again soon. We'll ask you earlier." Anna explained," Oh and you dropped your diary earlier today," she added before she ran to catch up with Nonoko who had already started to walk towards the dorms. Mikan was confused, when had they met and why did the diary have her name on it? She was sure it wasn't hers. Her mind was in a muddle that by the time she arrived back to her room she decided to go straight to bed and leave her worries as she stayed in dreamland. She only had just closed her eyes and finally relaxed when she saw the window open and Amanatsu come in.

Amanatsu had been rescued by Hotaru when she became lost that afternoon, her master also told her that Mikan had the important diary and that she had to sneak in and get it back any way possible. As she stepped into the bedroom and saw Mikan's scared eyes she did the first thing that popped into her head.

"I am a ghost from your future beware…more ghost will haunt you if do not improve your grades," Amanatsu said waving her hands pretending to be a ghost. Mikan was horrified and jumped out of bed and ran away as far as she could, not noticing the 'ghost' taking the diary and disappearing.

Mikan ran and ran until she ran out of energy. She sat there thinking scared stiff until she heard a rustle from the bush. Her heart stopped, her hands became sweaty and she felt faint. It was going to be a ghost, Mikan thought to herself. She saw two hands pull the bush apart and saw standing in front of her…..

"Natsume!" Mikan sighed as she jumped to hug him bursting in tears. She was happy to see him. Natsume was happy he had trusted his instincts to head in this direction into his crush. Mikan saw Natsume slightly smile but cringe. She looked at her hand which was stained with blood.

'Natsume, you have to come to my room. We have to fix you up!" Mikan stated alarmed started to pull Natsume to the dormitory. When they entered Mikan told Natsume to sit on her bed and slowly she treated his wounds.

"Natsume, were you fighting against a gun or something. Those were kinda deep." Mikan said after she had finished and packed up her first aid kit.

"Yea," Natsume mumbled thinking about the tablets he had to take soon but left on his table. With that he got up and started to leave he heard a sob. He turned to look back and saw Mikan on her eyes.

"I know this is big but please please don't leave me alone. The g-ghost is going to get me," Mikan scared stiff at the thought of what happened earlier that day. Natsume knew in his heart once he saw her cry he was not going to leave anytime soon.

"I'll stay until your fall asleep,' he grumbled secretly pleased.

**MEANWHILE IN HOTARU'S LAB**

'Couldn't you just search the school system for the birthdates Hotaru?' Amanatsu asked. Hotaru grinned

"Well then that wouldn't be entertaining would it now?" Hotaru answered as she watched the image from her secret camera.

_(Author's note: OOC hahahahha my writing has deteriorated. I wrote most of this when I was watching Hunger Games .. P.s everything has a reason you all will find out in the next chapters. I haven't really edited but I promise the next chapter will be better. MAKE SURE YOU FAVE OR COMMENT!)_


End file.
